karekanofandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:UtauHoshina
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Kare Kano Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse Hello Admin Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub I'm asking admins of Anime-related wikis if you would add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. I noticed the youtube links, those will probably get deleted from Youtube for being copyright infringing material, it would also be against Wikias Policy to link to them. OP and ED themes are probably ok though. The same goes for links to scanlation sites like mangafox, also against Wikias Policy. A lot of the info you added is copied straight form Wikipedia. When you copy from Wikipedia or any other Creative Commons Licensed wiki whether it's a paragraph or the whole page, the info needs to be attributed. To do so simply add to the page, like: If you have any questions or need any help just use me talk page. :--Sxerks 19:54, January 6, 2010 (UTC)